guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Costume Brawl (2007)
__TOC__ Chart Made the chart just for you, Thoughtful! Mig Don't delete it! Its gunna be a new halloween mini-game! We are going to need it anyways!!!1111oneonetwo-Kalle Damos I don't know how to make a chart but here's info from site. Assassin=(male)Anton or (female)Nika Dervish=(male)Kahmu or (female)Melonni Elementalist=(male) Argo or (female)Cynn Mesmer=(male) Erys Vasburg or (female)Seaguard Hala Monk=(male) Mhenlo or (female)Tahlkora Necromancer=(male) Olias or (female) Livia Paragon= (male)Morghan or (female) Hayda Ranger=(male) Aidan or (female) Zho Ritualist=(male) Razah or (female)Xandra Warrior=(male) Lukas or (female) Devona Thanks in advance to whoever makes the chart Thoughtful 02:23, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Added the data, but couldn't make the chart Hans Maulwurf 06:35, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :LUKAS? WTF IS THIS ASSHATTERY?!?! I'M GOING TO BE THAT TWAT? --Blue.rellik 06:38, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :omg i get to be Cynn!! --Alreajk ::LOL, yes you 2 can chase after Mhenlo I wonder if the "Spawned" weapon is deleted once you leave the Costume Brawl??? :::Thank goodness that I hate warriors...I would love to pwn smug arrogant prideful mile-high-ego left-handed warriors, kurzick or not. Flechette 07:29, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Ehhhh shut-upu ur face-ey --Blue.rellik 07:41, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry ANet, the correct answer for male warrios was Prince rurik-Kalle Damos :Anet vs. Kalle: 0-1 !! 14:12, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :: Yes Please!!!!! Make that 0-2 because that suggestion is Awesome. Who cares about Lukas? I mean, Cantha doesnt even get redecorated :p. (Maybe it'll change? I would love to see a halloween HzH haunted house.) If we're gonna be a male warrior, let us be Rurik or Killroy, or even Koss because thats cooler than Lukas. :::All heroes and henchmen. So I'd root for Koss. Otherwise... My picks: Sin:Shiro and Vizu, Rit: Togo and Xandra, Para: Kormir and General Morghan, Derv: Varesh and ... (nfc), Warrior: Rurik and Devona, Ele: Cynn and Zhedd, Ranger: Aiden and Zho (dead on), Necro: Eve and Lich, Monk: Menhlo and Pre-searing Lina (because lawl), Mesmer: Gwen and Lo Sha (Dunham is cuter but Lo Sha doesn't suck)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:31, 24 October 2007 (UTC) So do you think it will be 1 skill set per prof, or 1 per prof+gender? Lord Belar 22:24, 24 October 2007 (UTC) : Bah, they should replace Tahlkora with Jamei so we can have a 3 way battle with Mhenlo and Cynn ^^. Also, replace the female mesmer with Gwen but make her a Me/E and load her up with fire spells :D ---- ''SavageX'' 22:26, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Well, since it's gonna be a BRAWL... I think there will be some brawling skills like in dwarven boxing. Plus (I hope!!!) some prof-specific skills. Arr. ALWAYS forget to sign >.< fR0z3n.S0u1 06:32, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it's just me, but I can't see Tahlkora taking out a pair of brass knuckles and pounding away at Kahmu's face. I think what'll happen is we get a set of normal but set skills for each character, maybe similar to what these same charcters got as skill-sets in the Norn Fighting Tournament. --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 10:37, 25 October 2007 (UTC) i was thinking that the character we use gets the default skills set for that type of henchmen i dunno though.maybe im wrong (Bog 13:51, 25 October 2007 (UTC)) Koss > Lukas, and SEAGUARD HALA? Forgot about Gwen, didn't we? Why doesn't she get to be played as! =( 99.237.74.130 03:14, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Probably because we'll get to play as her in the Bonus Mission Pack --71.98.100.170 12:05, 26 October 2007 (UTC) where is bobby? u know ive been reading about this halloween thing all week and this is my first year to guild wars so ive never been part of anything gw festivel like and i dont have nf or proph so all i can look forward to is the cosrume brawl and i cant find freakin bobby!if any of u no where he is plz tell me! :There'll probably be an update when he is added into the game for the event. They put up the decorations early, so expect Bobby to appear soon. Snagretpudding 18:57, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Bobby has appeared in LA, Kamadan, and the Great Temple of Balthazar. Skillbars Here is Argo. -- Gemini 26 October 2007 :same as Cynn. It goes per profession :) -- -- (s)talkpage 20:18, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Warrior - Its actually nice :) Asmodeus 20:23, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :No actually sucks. Eviscerate'd be better. --87.1.173.175 17:59, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Monk - 14 smite 9 heal 11 divine. Tis quite awesome. --BlueNovember 20:40, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :I lol'd when I saw healing breeze, then I looked at the rest of the bar.Kudoz2u 01:45, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Ranger - Assassin - :This needs an article of its own imo. --Sekkira 20:38, 26 October 2007 (GMT) Mesmer ::It isn't that good but I can say its useful in alot of situations they can completely own the other casters, they are the only ones with E-denial and they can(not very well) punish attacking with empathy but with no self defence(skills or hexes) or speed boost their very vulnerable to the rangers,warriors and dervishes.(Marsc 23:49, 26 October 2007 (UTC)) Necromancer - Paragon - Ritualist - :Only a Gundam can destroy a (non-bad)Gundam. --24.179.151.252 18:22, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Dervish - Thank You so much for puting up the skill bars! I was going to do it, but thank God I don't have to now!--Wakleon 01:28, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Anyone else notice that all the skill bars have their elites at the front, EXCEPT monk? -Kalle Damos Healing breeze is lyk l337 skill Weapons ''"These weapons match the skill set of your costume." Necromancers weapon requires 12 soul reaping Olias only has 11. --Neoplan 08:02, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Pyrewood Staff (Two-handed) *Fire Dmg: 11-22 (Requires 12 Fire Magic) *Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 20%) *Halves casting time of spells (Chance: 10%) *Damage +20% (Customized) That's the one for Argo/Cynn (Elementalist) -- Gemini 27 October 2007 Disappointed I have to express my uttermost disappointment over this minigame, for several reasons listed: *'Losing:' You lose, you walk away empty handed. This sucks big time since you are spending time and getting nothing out of it if you lose, except for the supposedly "fun time". *'Layout': Team up with 4 other random players. It´s nothing more then Random Arena, and hey, we got that already! *'The Prize': The prize is 1 Trick-Or-Treat Bag and 7 Gamer Points. You can farm the bags at 10 times the speed it takes for you to get 1 from a brawling game. As for the 7 gamer points you´d have to play, AND win! 143 times to even get the first rank Skillz. *'Skills': You´re using the skills used by the representative henchmen of your proffession. Erhm, okey!? Nothing new here. Same skills as always only slightly worse then your normal layout would look like in the arena. *'Reliance': You play with 4 other random players. So the only prize worth winning is really 7 gamer points...and you have to rely on 4 other people to get those points!!?! Feel free to add more or bust my balls, whatever helps you sleep at night... This is just my oppinion! --Soulflame 22:36, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Its spelled prize, you only have to rely on 3 other people, and finally, its a game.-- igathrashTalk^ 22:41, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah like my bad grammar was the point of all this.´"It´s a game" is a bad excuse of having no oppinion... --Soulflame 23:09, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks ArenaNet for another boring, crappy thing NOT to participate in!! Nerthing 23:13, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::::/agree-- (Talk) ( ) 01:53, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I lol'd at the word "loosing."--4.242.42.131 23:19, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Made some corrections in my spelling for all you smartasses out there... --Soulflame 23:52, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :*'Losing': You expect a treat for sucking? You want a prize?...Win it. :*'Layout': Just like all other event arenas... Snowballs, random arena... etc. Are you saying they were all rubbish? :*'The Prize': Apart from treat bag and Balthazar Faction (which you didn't mention). Gamer points are something you get only in special events. A hard-to-get title is a worthy title for display, no? :*'Skills': Again, just like in past event arena. This is to give beginners a chance to participate in the game (because it might not be there anymore when they will become more experienced) :*'Reliance': This is what PvP is all about... rely on your teammates. Thank you to this unsigned post for this. You don't like what they do? Don't play. If anet let us take our own skill bars in there would be nothing but wikisins, BA rangers, spirt spamers, rit/sins, 55monks and necros, and heavy nukers. There would be no paragons, dervishes, necromancers, warriors, or mesmer at all! once again, don't like it, don't complain. -Kalle Damos Like in RA any team that gets lucky enough to recieve a monk or rit insta wins. First mini game ver by a-net that I realy don't like. Random arena with cute outfits and set skill bars, without glad points, fun or balth faction. My complaint would be how unbalanced it is for some professions. The Ele build is really weak on healing and not even that great on damage. I have yet to win a match with my Ele and have let to lose one with my Ritualist. The snowball fight of 2006 had a similar problem, though the 2005 one was much better because the unbalanced profession changes didn't exist yet (plus there were hardly any leechers). It's one thing to make builds that rely on others if you can form your own teams but since this is Random Arena it becomes unbalanced. Luckily, playing my Ritualist is fun but if all I had to play was my Ele then this would be a complete waste. I don't think we should be able to take our own skill bars in but I do think they should have spent more time making things balanced enough that every profession can participate and enjoy it. And because of that I don't see any problem in bashing ANet for making something that isn't fun because entertainment is what they are supposed to be good at. Argel 06:47, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Eles are pwnage, if you're not the first one to get attacked. Searing Flames > Steam will shut down melee with no problem, and if left alone, a SF ele will quickly destroy other characters. The downside is how weak you are to attacks, but if you stay far enough behind, you stand a good chance. Look out for Assassins especially; if you can Steam them fast enough, they lose, but if they AoD right up to you and land a condition (not hard when they knock you down first), then you've got no chance of shutting them down. (Signet of Malice will remove Blind, and if they're in a bad mood, they'll pull of Burning before you can deal damage or gain energy with anything.) Don't forget that you can "spam" Aura of Restoration to gain some health, but you lose a lot of energy that way; just use AoR, Glyph of Lesser Energy, and cast Searing Flames for the health gain. You can outlast a few other opponents like that. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 10:41, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::I have to agree with Argel - I was 1 for 4 with Ele and 26 for 26 with Rit before I decided to go to bed. An Ele has to be partied with a Ranger or another Ele to really be effective. The most effective classes from what I've seen are Assassin, Ritualist, Dervish, and Ranger. The Monk build is bad (but better than no healer), the Warrior build is lame (for here), the Ele MUST have either a ranger or another ele to be effective (if it had Rodgorts it'd be useful on its own, but it doesn't), and the Mesmer is only fair (it's possible, but hard to shut anyone down). Necro... don't make me laugh - I have not seen anyone play this build anywhere near effectively. The only class I have not played or faced was Paragon, but by the looks of it, it may be decent, as it seems to be similar to Rt with a mix of support and offense, so I'll reserve judgment until I play or face one. --Falseprophet 16:29, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::I've been playing necro with a good deal of success. He's mainly set up as anti-melee, and he does it very well. Warrior/Assassin/Dervish runs/steps in, gets weakened and slowed before they get there. Hit the 2 big hexes for degen, then a life-steal. Now just wait for conditions to come your way and transfer them via Plague Touch. With all the Elementalists, Rangers and Paragons out there, there is plenty to kill the melee enemies with. Especially when the moron Elementalists use Steam on you just because it's on their bar. I can hold off up to 3 melee characters at once with Olias solo, and if they have a Ranger or Elementalist on their side, I can kill all three of them. I still use PT on Melandru just to get rid of it, and I generally find that I can outlast the form and just stick with this strategy. :::Now, if there's several ranged attackers and they aren't standing together, I'm absolutely useless with a single long-recharge damage signet. Oh, and if PT gets distracted, I'm dead very quickly. Will someone please hand me a ranged weapon I can't use? --User:Glasswalker ::Fire Ele's are all about AoE damage but with just five opponents it's easy to make sure some stay out of the AoE. An Air spiker build would be much better but also not Cynn's style. The other problem with this build is the low cost of the spells which makes AoR practically worthless. It would have been nice to have RI thrown in just so Ele's could actually heal themselves. Or they could just ditch AoR and replace it with another attack spell. I think I would have liked a build based on AOE centered on caster type skills. Might still suck but would be more fun than the current SF build. I hope ANet is paying attention because I like this new PvP event and wouldn't mind seeing it stay around (even without tweaks my I can have fun with my Rit). I typically like things like FA and AB for PvP so more things like these the better. Argel 21:54, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Wow I've never been too fond of PvP but sometimes it can be so incredibly fun and silly. I <3 my Cynn. Just let loose and have fun like with all the other event games, GO CRAZY! Finally I have a reason to fix my necro heroes skills with some balth faction too for my necro is very rarely played... I'm lovin' it. -Random Anonymous :Like the Dragon Arena, I love it. Yes, you DO get Balthazar, and if you prefer to go out and kill monsters over and over for bags instead of playing an fun and interesting (my personal opinion) PVP game, then what difference does it make for you? What did you expect the losers to get? 2 ToT bags and 14 Gamer Points? If loser's got prizes, thee would be much more leechers. In fact, I'm loading up the Warrior skill bar (probably several more proffessions too) onto my PVE characters. Thank you Anet. I like it, just like DA. Urock 16:01, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::that warrior skill bar is fair, at best - it lacks killing speed AND can be beaten in a toe-to-toe fight with a Ritualist, which is just not right. There are much better ones for both PvE and PvP (see PvXwiki). --Falseprophet 16:29, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::Agreed...and gotta say, this is the first time in GW history i've actually dispised a holiday event. There is nothing to do with holloween here, except the prizes and the fact that you "Dress up" as a famous guild wars character (Many of which aren't even famous; Lukas?? Sea Guard Hala??? Why aren't rurik and gwen in here...). The thing I loved about holiday pvp matches was that it was a lightharted thing; Snowball matches took maybe 3 minutes tops, and it fun! You got an innovative skill bar with fun skills, and had a unique concept, and each bar was pretty much equal for every profession. Dragon Arenas: This was a cool spin off of the "dodgeball" game that many guilds played, me included, and I loved that the put this into the game. Now...costume brawl...You get a set of crappy normal game skills, with no "Halloween-y" concept in the least, just a spin off of hero battles without the heroes, unimaginative arenas, and not fun at all! Its an actual PvP arena, not a halloween mini-game...first time I've ever had to critisise a holiday minigame...now, I'm just waiting for snowball arenas--Warior kronos 17:10, 27 October 2007 (UTC) The Ritualist build is the imba bar! It really is very good, I find myself getting at least a 7 game winning streak and often 10+ with a monk on my team. --82.32.65.254 21:48, 28 October 2007 (UTC) to put in my two cents i like the costume brawl alot, and what makes me even more insane is i think the monk is my second favorite after the war. the monk just makes me chuckle when i see rangers running from the warriors and then *plop* they sit down and wait to get crippled. it sure is fun. Cwift 22:19, 28 October 2007 (UTC) I actually liked this activity, it is unlike any other in that the way that no skillbar is overpowered and shines in certain conditions. The mesmer is absolutely able to kill off any caster, and can leave warriors and dervishes for dead with complicate. The elementist was made in a way that SF did not make it the "OMFG FOTM FTW" build of the game but is capable of killing off the combat classes without much countering in return. The monk was good, despite people hatred for smiters, it worked well but much of it's damage capabilities will be killed off by Complicate. The ranger was quite good, it was a BA build except it lacked mending touch, not very disabling but it stopped it from being OP. The warrior's build was actually pretty decent, it had what would actually be a cripslash build IMO. Dervish was good but it only had 1 enchant and so many enchantment removers till the point you had to ration vital boon, making people choose much wiser. Paragon's build was quite good, I could easily kill any of the combat classes with reasonably and take down casters quite fast. The necromancer build was very good and I don't like necros that much. Given time, you can kill off all of the other classes, except for mesmers, obviously. It was overall quite balanced, no class reigned supreme, all shone in different places, prehaps not necros but while they can damage all classes, they require to be alive to deal the damage (reaper's mark and life siphon) and cannot deal a good amount of direct damage. I'm not peeved at all that there were no skills like "THIS IS ASCALON" for prince rurik (who I would play if he had the elite echo-mending and frenzy-healsig), "Left-Handed Slash" for Lukas or "Pyromaniac's Rage for some obvious person. As for: Losing: Ayup, that's about the same amount of stuff you usually get for being tactically disadvantaged. Layout: Teaming up with 4 other complete strangers to win, that's the best way to win if you want to show your versatility and ability to adapt. It's also the same layout for all the other arena games, are you saying that you don't like wintersday or dragon fest? Show your spirit man! The Prize: as said before. this also includes bal factions and gamer points, the only title only achieveable through around 5 events a year, truly a sign of prestige of working/earning a special title. By saying this, you also say that dragon arena was bad, you basically only got 1 victory token which I frankly enjoy alot. People may say that you also have fun' but some people around here don't seem to understand, it's a game, you tend to have fun Skills: Yep, that's right, a festive game that requires you to be skillful enough to use skills given and win. Blasphemy for some people, eh? No overpowered skills or Flavor of the Month skillbars. Reliance: Since when did you not need other players to win to earn something? It is called adaption. You evolve to suit your purposes, that being winning with strangers, something only the unmoanful or whinging appear to be uncapable of. But as said before this is just my opinion, so feel free to go to the guy up top or justify your own opinion,whatever makes you sleep at night. Flechette 06:33, 29 October 2007 (UTC) : Actually, you get 3 victory tokens for winning the Dragon Arena. It's clear after playing it for a while now that it needed more testing and balancing. For example on one of the two maps the only capture point that is relevant is the central one, so now it's just a mad rush to see who can get there first and then hold it. It would be a much better map if e.g. holding the other capture points could also allow you to win. I imagine this will go away after the Halloween event but I really wish they would work on adding more maps and polishing it up as I think it could be a great PvP addition. Argel 04:10, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::Bad teams lose against ones that ignore the other shrines. --24.179.151.252 05:15, 31 October 2007 (UTC) MAP What map does this take place on? :Has its own maps. Health, energy, and armor I know your health gets set to 600 and nothing, like +hp mods or runes, can change it. Same with energy, though I assume the amount you get is based on your profession. But what about armor? I assume it gets set to your professions default, otherwise it would be unfair to players without max armor. But what if you have any +armor insignia? --Macros 23:24, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Don't think armour insignias have any affect either if radiant insignias hasn't increased my base energy. Also to mention for completeness, like the Dragon Arena no extra factions and points are given for consecutive wins of 5 or more and flawless victories. Reichi Aryon 03:44, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::: -5 eng mods on weapons does not lower your energy too, good chance to show off my r8 collection =) ::::I'll check, but I believe my Zealous Daggers DID work... I might be wrong. Urock 15:55, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Zealous and Vampiric do work. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:09, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Derv bar Anyone else think that bar is complete bull, especially when you consider the other bars? It's immune to: the ele and the warrior, and largely the ranger, the sin and the paragon. That leaves Necro (who isn't gonna be faring very well either, can't even weaken the bastard), mesmer (with 1 anti-attacker skill, which blows ass with those high damage scythes), the rit (which is a pretty crappy channeling rit), and the monk..... oh god that monk bar is horrible. It's combining the worst ideas of a healer bar with a half-assed Smiter bar. I mean, come on... Divine Intervention.... and healing breeze.... --Gimmethegepgun 06:22, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Seconded, dervish is imba and the monks a laugh 85.81.126.123 06:39, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::'Sins have no problem with the Dervish. Skip Twisting Fangs, go right to the Knockdowns, and use AoD to stay out of range if need be. I activate Shadow Refuge the moment my chain finishes, and the Dervish just can't keep up damage-wise. The lack of condition removal when facing the dervish sucks, but hey, I can deal with a few downsides. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:33, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::But theres still the problem with ele and warrior; I have no problem with one proffession having an advantage over another: thats the way the game works. But, the problem with this is it takes that idea to the extreme, 'COMPLETELY' shutting down those 2 professions. Both Warrior and Elementalist rely entirely on conditions for their builds to work, and there's no way to change that, though it works moderatly well on other professions. However, Warriors have no dmg output on dervishes and Elementalists no defenses. Just slap on Avatar of Melandru and bam go hunt down 2 professions with no challenge.--Warior kronos 17:16, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::::rofl, as a derv playing it, whenever i get targeted by a sin i just smash 7 and rend that aura right off him, its so evil. 98.196.45.234 18:14, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::::That's why a good 'Sin should use Shadow Refuge as a cover enchantment. :D But while Dervishes are very powerful, once that avatar ends, it's quite a turning of tables. You've got to wait out the recharge, Wearing Strike is suddenly useless, and all those guys you were beating up now have two skills more then you do and will take full advantage of it. I don't mind getting pwned by a Dervish early in the game, if I get to use him/her for point farming about sixty seconds later. >.< --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:03, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::You people haven't really played Costume Brawl if you think it's broken because it's not. AoM still costs a fortune in energy to use (so the Dervish is basically only using auto attack for the next few seconds) and it doesn't last very long, you can easily kite away since most classes have a speed boost. Once AoM is down (which is most of the fight) then the dervish has a useless skill and an attack which will cripple them if they use it --Blue.rellik 03:02, 28 October 2007 (UTC) life stealing I saw a derv with a vamp weapon and i got life stolen big time. so either a bad exploit and kinda unfair. you choice J1j2j3 07:50, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Look at the second skill on the ritualist bar --Blue.rellik 07:55, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::...Also, you can use your own weapons in this game. plus or minus energy inscriptions have no effect, same with Fortitude mods, but Zealous, Vampiric, and so on all do their normal thing. So if it was normal life-stealing you were running into, then chances are the opponent just had a vampiric scythe equipped. If it was huge chunks of 40-ish health per lifesteal, then like Rellik pointed out, Ritualists have Nightmare Weapon. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:36, 27 October 2007 (UTC) no i didn't get 40+ it was a regular -5 after every hit. therefore it was just a regular vamp scythe. besides there was no rit on thir team. J1j2j3 05:31, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :So you're whining because someone bought their own weapons? --Blue.rellik 05:33, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's only unfair if you don't bring any weapons yourself. If you don't have any good weapons to use, then it is unfair, but then again, you can't really blame them for using what they have if they've got it, right? I got smacked up pretty badly by a Ritualist with an Axe at one point. Granted, he had no way to invest in Axe Mastery, but it still deals a decent amount of damage... he was using his own Weapon Spells on himself too, so it was pretty nifty. I don't begrudge him for figuring out a better way to use his build (I killed him anyway, too). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:03, 28 October 2007 (UTC) if my 10% chance of getting double adren doesn't work why should life stealing? J1j2j3 16:22, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Where does it say furious doesn't work? --Blue.rellik 03:57, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Deaths in Costume Brawl Deaths in Costume Brawl counted towards the /deaths counter when this arena launched. This was fixed in a later update. -> so does this mean, I can participate with my Survivor-character also? Teknikaali :as of today, yes. I would, if I were you, try with a diffrent character first, just to be sure :) -- -- (s)talkpage 10:17, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Runes, Insignias and other Mods. Alright , we know that Attribute/Health/Energy Runes take no effect in the area , but what about the clarrity/Restoration etc. Runes? same goes for the insignias , Armor Mods on weapons/Offhands. - i've been wondering that for a bit now. --'Oremir ' :::Zelous mod seems to work for me as a war--Warior kronos 18:09, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't know about runes, but all weapon mods work. Just keep in mind that the disguise overrides bonuses, so a +30 energy staff won't have any effect. The other mods all work, though, from what I've seen (my Zealous and Vampiric Daggers of Enchanting both work perfectly, as do my normal wands and staves for the caster classes). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:06, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::::...Oh, and I think armor is reset in here too, so those insignias probably don't work either. I've yet to land extra damage on level 3 characters, so I'm quite sure they get armor reset to a pre-set level. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:07, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I believe the anti-condition runes actually do work. I was using a pvp elementalist with armor set up for flagging, and Pin Down seemed to last a considerably shorter time with the -20% cripple rune/shield. 71.31.151.96 21:49, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::HSR and HCT mods also work as normal. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 18:01, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Uuugh, that soul spire sucks Well, it doesn't suck - but Olias only has 11 soul reaping! Does anyone else think that should be fixed? 84.9.236.159 21:41, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Or you could make a PvP weapon, which will come with a suffix and a prefix, and a lower req. : If you think that's bad, the paragons only come with 8 command, making their shields useless. ---- ''SavageX'' 06:58, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wow hadn't checked paragons b4 but...jeez. Whoever made paragon's attributes musta been smokin somethin cuz its just awful. 76.102.172.202 23:22, 28 October 2007 (UTC) monks got the same problem. divine staff requires 12 divine favor but you only have 11 87.160.108.46 16:26, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Makes me glad I already had a smiting staff with enchantment mod, I can sometimes wand people to death to finish them off :) Reichi Aryon 22:27, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Map Info Someone should add some info on the two maps (e.g whoever captures the center and holds it wins on the bridge map). Also, I forced the Table of Contents to the top. Argel 03:55, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Huge Glitch I logged on to my assassin today who was still in costume brawl 3 days after Halloween, when my page loads i am whisked away to monastery overlook and i started the beginning quest with Ludo and all the henchman. I was still in my max armor and i have no idea why i went there. i took some screen shots but i dunno how to load them onto a page. :( Cwift 14:41, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :A bug like that was reported quite a while ago, h/o while I find it --Gimmethegepgun 14:43, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Ah, here it is --Gimmethegepgun 14:46, 3 November 2007 (UTC) So this is normal? Cwift 15:21, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, quite normal. I think the game gets confused as to where to send you sometimes, and defaults to the beginning of the game you started in. This happened to me during the Canthan New Year... my Paragon zipped back to Istan, Assassin ended up in Monastery... I'm just unhappy that my Ranger went to Ascalon instead of Pre-Searing. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:02, 3 November 2007 (UTC) lol yeah my mesmer did that too with costume brawl. i half hoped he would go to pre but to no prevail.oops i didn't sign in its Cwift 17:44, 3 November 2007 (UTC) So. Think they're gonna fix the requirements/attributes so all the weapons can actually be used for this year? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:20, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Hahaha GW2 22:40, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::They did add a new map, and people have been getting all up in Izzy's grille to re-balance the skillbars, so we'll see. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:06, 23 October 2008 (UTC)